Goodbye Cowboy !
by Hufflepuffy
Summary: Replongez un instant dans les souvenirs de Severus Rogue... Vous voyez cette fille qui se moque alors qu'il est en mauvaise posture sur son balai ? Vivons la scène selon son point de vue, à elle !


Novembre était arrivé et avec lui les prémices de l'hiver, qui s'annonçait plus rigoureux encore que les années précédentes. Le premier match de Quidditch de l'année en avait fait les frais puisqu'il s'était déroulé sous une pluie torrentielle, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché d'être on ne pouvait plus serré. Cinquante à quarante jusqu'à la capture du Vif d'Or, et de nombreux impacts de cognards qui n'avait pas faire de vraies blessures, simplement quelques bleus et bosses par-ci par-là. Peu à peu, les gradins se vidaient dans un brouhaha de commentaires incessants, vantant les mérites d'une équipe, critiquant les joueurs de l'autre, s'enthousiasmant sur les buts marqués, désespérant en repensant aux occasions manquées... En tout cas, tout le monde s'accordait à dire que ça avait été du beau spectacle ! Pendant ce temps, dans les vestiaires, les Gryffondor fêtaient leur victoire à grand renfort de chants joyeux tandis que James Potter fanfaronnait au milieu de la pièce, imitant le gardien de Serpentard lors de la chute qu'il avait failli faire en essayant de rattraper l'un de ses souafles. Il s'attirait sans mal les rires de ses camarades et toute l'attention de ceux-ci, comme d'habitude. Ca n'étonnait plus personne de le voir ainsi jouer les boute-en-train à la moindre occasion.

« Et la Reverse Pass de Cali ! On avait pas vu ça depuis au moins un siècle ! » s'enthousiasma t-il alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le banc à côté de la dite-Cali. « Heureusement que j'étais là pour la rattraper, hein ? »

Calenthia, de son vrai nom, était une petite blonde d'un an sa cadette qui avait intégré l'équipe de Gryffondor sur un coup de chance, après la démission d'Arnold Thicks qui aurait dû normalement être à sa place. Elle se débrouillait toutefois pas trop mal, suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'on ne lui rappelle pas qu'elle n'avait été qu'une roue de secours. Tout le monde savait que son exploit n'avait été qu'un coup de chance mais ils avaient tous la délicatesse de feindre n'avoir rien remarqué. Elle se rappelait sans mal les circonstances de cet ''accident''... Bertram Aubrey fonçait droit sur elle avec la ferme intention de la faire tomber de son balai si elle ne lui donnait pas la balle, et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle avait eu un réflexe stupide : lancer le souafle par dessus son épaule sans même savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle pour le rattraper, alors même si elle ne l'avouait pas, elle lui devait beaucoup quant à la réussite de cette Reverse Pass. Elle voulait juste s'en débarrasser au plus vite pour éviter d'être prise pour cible, ce garçon avait tendance à l'effrayer un peu, comme la plupart de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard d'ailleurs. Elle craignait que leur réputation de ''prêts à tout'' ne soit pas volée et qu'ils n'hésitent pas une seule seconde à utiliser toutes les failles de la réglementation pour lui faire regretter de s'être mise en travers de leur chemin.

Un à un, les joueurs quittèrent les vestiaires. Lorsqu'elle eut fini d'attacher ses chaussures, la jeune fille ne put que remarquer qu'elle était la dernière, et que ses camarades avaient malencontreusement oublié deux ou trois choses à ranger, comme les balais de l'école pour ceux qui n'en avaient pas à eux – ce qui était également son cas – ou encore l'une des battes du duo de batteurs. Elle soupira, attacha négligemment ses cheveux puis prit son courage à deux mains, ramassant balais et objets abandonnés avant de se diriger vers le placard qui contenait tous les matériels de Quidditch de l'établissement. Elle ferma l'imposant cadenas et entreprit de faire demi-tour. La pluie avait finalement cessé de tomber, aussi décida t-elle de traverser la pelouse du terrain au lieu de contourner par les sous-sols des gradins. C'était toujours impressionnant de se retrouver seul face à la grandeur du stade, bien plus lorsqu'il était vide. On se sentait tellement petit, tellement insignifiant... Passant la porte, elle eut la désagréable surprise de remarquer que le terrain n'était pas aussi vide qu'elle ne l'imaginait, puis au fil de ses pas, sa déception s'évanouit légèrement. Au milieu de la pelouse encore humide, se tenait un jeune homme à quelques centimètres d'un balai. Elle ne voyait pas très bien de là où elle était mais elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer l'air de défi qui illuminait le regard qu'il posait sur l'engin.

Sa curiosité la poussa à faire le moins de bruit possible, longeant les gradins pour se rapprocher en toute discrétion, à moitié dissimulée par l'ombre dessinée sur le sol par le soleil qui s'apprêtait à aller se coucher. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il ait réellement le droit d'être ici, et encore moins de jouer avec un balai qui ne lui appartenait pas. Bien sûr, elle n'avait aucune preuve que ce n'était pas sa monture, mais son attitude laissait deviner sans mal qu'il n'avait pas pour ambition de devenir joueur professionnel. Le silence était seulement brisé par le chant du vent dans les arbres, et les murmures lointain de la vie qui continuait au château. Personne ne devait avoir conscience qu'ils étaient là. Le jeune homme tendit sa main au dessus du balai et lui ordonna de se lever, comme on l'apprenait en première année. Le résultat ne fut pas aussi brillant qu'il devait l'espérer mais le manche lui arriva tout de même dans la main. Calenthia l'observait silencieusement, maintenant plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Il lui tournait le dos mais sa silhouette efflanquée et ses cheveux trop longs, sombres et gras ne lui laissèrent pas le moindre doute sur l'identité du dompteur de balai : Severus Rogue, plus généralement surnommé Servilus entre les murs de leur salle commune, surtout depuis la fin de l'année précédente, lorsque James et Sirius l'avaient pendu par les pieds au beau milieu du parc...

Elle n'avait rien contre lui, ne le connaissait même pas en fin de compte, mais comme beaucoup d'adolescents de son âge, elle aimait se rallier au groupe, faire partie d'une unité, se sentir complètement intégrée et même si cela consistait à faire des choses stupides quelques fois, comme rire bêtement en regardant deux idiots humilier un pauvre garçon qui n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Avec sa meilleure amie, Ethel, elles traînaient souvent à proximité des quatre Gryffondors, espérant attirer un jour l'attention de Sirius, ce qui les poussait souvent à être aux premières loges lorsqu'ils faisaient de mauvais tours au Serpentard. Parfois, il lui faisait un peu de peine, c'était vrai, mais s'il en était arrivé à s'attirer les moqueries de la quasi-totalité de l'école, ce n'était sûrement pas pour rien, alors elle oubliait sa mauvaise conscience et pouffait de plus belle. Elle s'adossa aux murs et garda les yeux rivés sur lui. La tension était étrangement palpable, on sentait sans mal qu'il appréhendait la suite, tout comme il n'y avait pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'il avait raison... Le sixième année jeta sa jambe droit par dessus le manche mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'enfourcher correctement son balai, celui-ci s'envola. Une jambe pendue dans le vide, l'autre coincée sur le balai qui ruait comme un cheval enragé, le pauvre avait l'air ridicule ! Il ne parvenait plus ni à monter ni à descendre et restait là, accroché bizarrement sans savoir quoi faire.

Bien malgré elle, Calenthia – qui avait voulu être discrète – partit dans un fou rire en le voyant ainsi. Quelques larmes embuèrent son regard, l'empêchant de voir le visage de Severus blêmir de honte ou de rage, c'était difficile à déterminer. Il essaya de tourner la tête dans sa direction mais le balai s'énerva de plus belle, le forçant à se cramponner davantage. A chaque geste qu'il esquissait, son balai bondissait, manquant de le faire tomber. Il n'était pas suffisamment haut pour se faire véritablement mal mais son amour-propre déjà régulièrement mis à mal devait lutter pour lui éviter une humiliation supplémentaire, pourtant la situation n'était pas plus à son avantage comme ça... Après avoir essuyé ses joues, la jeune fille se décida à lui venir en aide. Elle n'était pas foncièrement méchante, si bien que le voir peiner à ce point ne la laissait pas indifférente. Elle se doutait bien de l'avoir vexé en riant mais ce n'était pas que de sa faute. Il devait bien avouer que sa situation était pour le moins cocasse ! Il y avait de quoi rire, mais dans le fond, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir été la seule à assister à ça. Son programme était tout tracé, elle l'aiderait à descendre, et regagnerait sa salle commune sans en parler à personne. Inutile de l'enfoncer davantage, il s'était suffisamment ridiculisé comme ça. Elle s'approcha donc du Serpentard et avança sa main pour attraper le manche de sa monture, mais avant même que ses doigts ne se soient posés sur le bois, elle croisa le regard froid et dur, empli de colère et de haine, du jeune homme. Elle se ravisa et retira instinctivement sa main.

« Je ne t'ai... rien demandé sombre idiote ! » aboya t-il non sans quelques difficultés à chaque nouvelle ruade du balai. « Retourne jouer les petits... chiens... auprès de Black ! »

Surprise, elle resta interdite un instant. D'accord, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû se moquer comme elle l'avait fait mais elle n'avait jamais voulu être méchante, n'importe qui en aurait fait autant à sa place et ce qui que soit le pauvre malheur dans une telle situation, et puis son aide partait d'une bonne intention, ce n'était pas la peine de l'insulter comme il l'avait fait ! Ce n'était donc pas pour rien si personne ne l'appréciait. Enfin, il fallait sûrement voir les choses du bon côté, il l'avait épargnée d'un gratifiant ''Sang-de-Bourbe'' comme il l'avait fait l'an passé avec Lily, c'était toujours ça. Maintenant, s'il voulait se débrouiller, c'était son problème. Parti comme il était, il risquait de se faire secouer un bon moment encore mais comme il lui avait si gentiment faire remarquer, il ne lui avait rien demandé. Elle finit par se fendre d'un sourire et haussa négligemment les épaules.

« Tout le monde n'a pas le talent de James, n'est-ce pas ? » le railla t-elle avant de tourner les talons. « Goodbye, Cowboy. Amuse-toi bien ! »

Elle ricana une dernière fois puis quitta le terrain. Il n'y avait pas le moindre doute, elle allait faire sensation, ce soir au dîner, en racontant cette histoire ! Après tout, c'était de bonne guerre, non ?


End file.
